Te seguiré amando tanto en vida como en muerte
by Luis Carlos
Summary: El amor puede llevar a una persona a hacer cosas que nunca siquiera contemplaría hacer en su sano juicio, pero cuando el corazón es destrozado y la mente pierde todo rastro de lucidez, hasta la persona más noble, amable y considerada es capaz de hacer las cosas más retorcidas que ni el más degenerado es capaz de imaginar y eso es lo que hará el pequeño y angelical Pip por Damien.


**TE SEGUIRÉ AMANDO TANTO EN VIDA COMO EN MUERTE**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les traigo uno de los últimos fics que haré este año y como ya lo habrán notado, esta historia es de romance y se enfocará en el DIP (Las recontra mega fanáticas de esa pareja empiezan a gritar de la emoción) ¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?**

 **Pero un momento, no será como una de estas tantas historias cursis y románticas ya que aquí se hablará de un tema bastante serio y perturbador que de seguro incomodará a más de uno :O**

 **Así que comencemos con esto. South Park blablablá es de los maricas de blablablá pero la historia y cualquier personaje blablablá y más blablablá XD.**

Un pequeño rubio que usaba una gorra, un chaleco rojo con corbatín, pantalón corto y medias largas que le llegan casi hasta las rodillas caminaba hacia el bosque cantando alegremente una canción cargando una cesta envuelta por una sábana. Su nombre es Philip Pirrup, también conocido como Pip, y si tenía esa radiante sonrisa en su angelical cara, era porque últimamente ha estado saliendo con alguien que le alegra el día con tan solo verlo.

Se adentró entre la vegetación con cuidado de no ensuciar y raspar su ropa hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en dónde había un tronco hueco caído.

-¡Hola Damien!- saludó al aire como si tuviera a alguien frente a él -¿Cómo estás?- dejó la cesta a un lado para agarrar el tronco y darle vuelta -¿Amaneciste bien hoy?- siguió hablando sin quitar esa radiante sonrisa de su cara.

La persona con la que hablaba no podía responderle ya que se trataba del cadáver de un joven alto, pelinegro, de vestimentas oscuras y la mirada perdida. Debido al estado de descomposición en el que se encontraba, se podía deducir que lleva ahí varios días ya que su cuerpo está hinchado y con una tonalidad verde, de su nariz y boca sale sangre y otros fluidos corporales; se podían apreciar gusanos o larvas y otros pequeños insectos que se alimentaban de él y los más notorios eran los que estaban en la superficie en las varias llagas pútridas que posee, los que se movían debajo de su pielm e incluso en la boca y su ojo derecho.

-Me alegro que estés tan bien como siempre- el joven le siguió hablando con esa encantadora sonrisa para apartarle un mechón de cabello de su frente y darle un beso ahí sin importarle que sus labios tuvieran contacto con la carne en disposición y con los animales que se alimentaban de esta y tampoco se inquietada por el insoportable hedor que emanaba -mira, trate estos ricos panecillos ¿Quieres uno?- le puso en el pecho uno de los bocadillos que sacó de la cesta -¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no quieres comer porque te estás engordando? Sí así lo quieres, no te puedo obligar. Además de que tienes razón, estás tan rellenito que a este paso parecerás el gemelo de Cartman- rió un poco para retirar el panecillo y darle una mordida deleitándose con él -¡UMMM! No sabes de lo que te pierdes- se relamió los labios -y hubieras visto lo que pasó hoy en la escuela. Resulta que ese odioso de Cartman estaba de nuevo molestando a Wendy burlándose del embarazo de menores de edad haciendo que ella se enfureciera tanto que lo molió a golpes y…- comenzó a relatarle lo que ocurrió ese día en el colegio.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso el amable rubio inglés estaba teniendo una relación con el cadáver del satánico en una situación de necrofilia fingiendo vivir en un cuento de hadas y fantasía? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Para hallar las respuestas a estas preguntas, hay que retroceder un poco en el tiempo y remontarnos cuando los dos eran unos niños.

Comenzaremos con Pip. Desde siempre él ha tenido una vida muy sufrida ya que sus padres murieron cuando era muy chico, era maltratado por su hermana menor, vivía en la pobreza, debía arreglárselas para sobrevivir como podía y nadie lo apreciaba como tanto anhelaba. Creyó que su vida iba a tomar el camino correcto cuando lo eligieron como alumno de intercambio después de un curso para volverse un perfecto caballero refinado e ir a Norte América (La tierra de las "oportunidades") con la esperanza de comenzar desde cero y lograr tener amigos que lo aceptaran tal y como es.

Pero eso solo fue un sueño nada más ya que desde el primer día, fue repudiado por los demás estudiantes debido a su ascendencia inglesa y forma de comportarse, y era víctima frecuente de las bromas y maltratos por parte de todos ellos volviéndose un marginado. Pese a esto, no cambiaba su aptitud optimista y alegre ya que seguía teniendo la esperanza de algún día poder encajar con los demás y tener, por lo mínimo, un amigo de verdad… algún día.

Hay es cuando Damien entra en escena. Si bien su vida no ha sido tan difícil como la del rubio, tampoco es como si lo hubiera tenido todo color de rosas. Su madre también murió cuando era muy chico debido a una enfermedad terminal y en frente de sus ojos, cosa que causó el origen de su aptitud apática, déspota con los demás y una inclinación a las "artes oscuras" (Oh sea cosas relacionadas con el Diablo y demás tipos de figuras malignas)

Otro factor sería su padre, ya que a pesar de que este es un hombre de negocios exitoso, acaudalado y que no tiene problemas en cumplirle cada uno de sus caprichos, era alguien muy ausente en su vida y pocas veces pasaba tiempo con él; y por si fuera poco, el joven descubrió que sus preferencias sexuales no era precisamente las más "nobles" por así decirlo (En pocas palabras, es homosexual y mantenía relaciones en secreto lejos de la vista del público) sin dudas, eso es otro factor que ha influido mucho en su personalidad debido a que no es un buen ejemplo paternal a seguir que digamos.

Los dos se mantenían al margen de la sociedad, uno debido al rechazo por parte de sus pares pese a todos sus intentos por encajar y el otro porque se distanciaba del resto al no saber cómo relacionarse con personas que consideraba "inferiores" a él desde distorsionado su punto de vista.

El destino hizo que los uniera cuando el papá del pelinegro lo inscribió en una escuela pública en un intento de hacer que se relacionara con jóvenes de su edad e hiciera amigos. Al igual que Pip también fue repudiado desde un inicio por su aptitud y gustos tan particulares fuera de lo normal.

Aunque fue esto lo que atrajo enseguida la atención del pequeño inglés al creer que al fin había encontrado a alguien con quién pudiera identificarse, compartiera su dolor, e incluso pudiera considerarlo "hermano de causa" a pesar de que su primer intercambio de palabras no fueron los más amistosos.

 _-Hola, me llamo Philip Pirrup, pero todos me llaman Pip porque me odian. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien- cuando le dijo esto sonriendo de manera cordial, él se le quedó viendo con una ceja arqueada con la que decía: "¿Este bicho raro está hablando en serio?"._

 _-Si es así, también te llamaré Pip porque me caes mal- y sin más, le dio la espalda y se alejó de él._

Eso no desanimó al rubio ya que siguió insistiéndole tratando de estar junto a él cada vez que podía, sobre todo porque nadie más se le quería acercar. A final de cuentas, y porque no tenía más alternativa, Damien termino aceptando a Pip como amigo; fue a regañadientes, pero peor es nada, además de que el inglés no es tan mala compañía después de todo e incluso fue desarrollando hacia él un aprecio especial que nunca había sentido hacia nadie más.

Siguieron así durante varios años más. El dúo dinámico, el bueno y el malo, el santo y el pecador, el angelito y el diablillo, la santa paloma y el acólito del diablo, el papa Francisco y Marilyn Manson y Viruta y Capulina; esos era algunos de los tantos apodos con los que se les refería a ellos. A Pip eso no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo ya que con tal de tener a su único amigo cerca, era lo único que le importaba y nada más; en contraste con Damien que ardía de coraje cada vez que los insultaban de esa forma; pero se aguantaba y aparentaba ser imperturbable para no darle gusto a los que tanto los molestan.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo Pip comenzó a desarrollar hacia Damien un sentimiento mucho más fuerte al de un lazo de amistad ¿Adivinan de que se trata? Pues del amor. No lo quería reconocer al principio obviamente porque consideraba que el amor entre dos hombres no era algo muy ético y moralmente correcto (Y más tomando en cuenta que se trataba de alguien muy religioso) pero por más que lo negara, no podía hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos que tenía guardado en su pecho.

Además, lo que estaba a su alrededor lo motivaba a querer declarársele. Como por ejemplo la unión de dos polos opuestos que nadie se esperaba que terminaran juntos y esos eran Craig Tucker, uno de los "cabrones" de la escuela, y Tweek Tweak, sin dudas el más paranoico y nervioso ser que alguna vez haya habitado el pueblo. Ellos dos se complementaban el uno al otro ya que uno era frío, insensible en casi todos los aspectos posibles, razonable y paciente; mientras que el otro era muy hiperactivo, un manojo de nervios que se asustada por casi cualquier cosa, creía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra y siempre exclamaba todo tipo de incoherencias.

Si esos dos pudieron consolidar una relación ¿Por qué no entonces Pip y Damien? Ya que ellos también se complementan en muchos aspectos. Después de un tiempo, el rubio decidió que era momento de abrirle su corazón al pelinegro con la esperanza de que él le correspondiera.

 _Le había pedido que fuera al Lago Stark. Era de noche, la luz de la lugar y de las luciérnagas se reflejaban en el agua fría dando un toque "romántico" al ambiente, desde su punto de vista. Caminaba de un lado a otro inquieto y frotándose las manos tanto por el frío, como de la preocupación de que el pelinegro no asistiera._

 _-Ya llegué, Pip- sonrió ampliamente al verlo acercársele -¿Para qué me pediste que viniera aquí?- le preguntó de forma tosca, de seguro algo molesto de tener que asistir a ese lugar a tan altas horas de la noche y con ese frío que calaba hasta sus huesos._

 _-¡Es por algo muy importante!- habló entusiasmado -es porque yo… bueno… tú…- toda su alegría desapareció dando paso a un nerviosismo y timidez sobrenatural, cosa que fastidió al pelinegro._

 _-¿Solo me llamaste para perder el tiempo y morirme del frío? Cuando ya se te haya pasado el tartamudeo, hablamos- como pasó la primera vez que hablaron, le dio la espalda para irse._

 _-¡NO, ESPERA!- el menor reaccionó y lo tomó del hombro izquierdo, a pesar de la gran diferencia de alturas, y antes de que él pudiera alegar de nuevo, siguió hablando -solo quería decirte que… ¡Que te amo mucho!- al decirle esto, hizo que arquera ambas cejas y abriera mucho ojos de la impresión._

 _-¿Qué?- se limitó a decir luego de que se le pasó el asombro -¿Dices qué me amas?-_

 _-Sí…- agachó la cabeza tímido, sonrojado y mordiéndose el labio inferior -Yo estoy enamorado de ti y me gustas como no tienes idea. No solo porque eres mi único amigo, sino también porque has sido el único que me ha tratado como un ser humano, con respeto, que se ha preocupado por mí bienestar, me aceptas tal como soy, me has logrado sacar sonrisas verdaderas y a tu lado me siento cómodo, protegido y sobretodo feliz. No sabía si decírtelo o no, pero no podía seguir guardándome esto por más tiempo y por eso te lo digo ahora- después de haber mantenido la mirada desviada al decir todo eso, se dignó a verlo apenado -y pues… quisiera saber si sentías lo mismo por mí y… ya sabes, diéramos ese gran salto de amistad a algo más- se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior y balanceó su pierna derecha._

 _-…- el adorador de las fuerzas del mal se había quedado sin habla ante semejante discurso. Ya que jamás pensó que su pequeño, dulce y único amigo en el mundo, lo quería de esa manera ¡Era algo insólito! Y apenas podía creer lo que escuchó._

 _-¿Damien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Lo estás considerando?- el rubio sonrió esperanzado al creer eso._

 _-Pip… yo… sabes que te quiero mucho ya que eres especial para mí y estaría dispuesto a hacer casi cualquier cosa por ti y que seas feliz- contuvo el aliento por esas palabras y volvió a sonreír enormemente -pero es más de lo que yo estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti- su sonrisa se invirtió por completo y dentro de su pecho se escuchó un ¡CRACK! por el rompimiento de su corazón._

 _-¿Qué?- estaba comenzando a llorar, cosa que ya incomodó de sobremanera al mayor que suspiró y se rascó la nuca -Pe-pero Damien… ¡TE AMO!- estalló en llanto._

 _-Pip por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es…- lo tomó de los hombros viéndolo fijamente -dije que te quería mucho, pero como si fueras mi hermanito, no de la forma en como tú deseas que te quiera. No me insistas que te corresponda porque no puedo hacerlo y tampoco quiero perder tu valiosa amistad, así que mejor hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca ocurrió ¿Te parece bien?- quiso tranquilizarlo sonriéndole de forma amigable._

 _-No… ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO, DAMIEN!- desafortunadamente el rubio no quiso entender y lo abrazó fuertemente, cosa que ya lo exasperó -¡¿Qué debo hacer para que me correspondas?! ¿Quieres que me vista de chica para disimular las apariencias? ¿Hago todos tus deberes escolares? ¿Me vuelvo tú sirviente? ¡SOLO DÍMELO Y HARÉ LO QUE SEA!- estaba llegando a los límites de su cordura._

 _-Pip, Pip ¡PIP! ¿Te das cuenta siquiera de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Contrólate por favor!- le pidió separándolo con la mayor delicadeza que poseía -Mira, como tienes esa aptitud mejor me voy. Cuando ya se te haya pasado la angustia, hablamos ¿Te parece bien?- el rubio abrió la boca para alegar, pero lo interrumpió -ya te dije que no me vieras así… nos vemos luego- no podía soportar verlo de esa manera y otra vez le dio la espalda para irse._

 _Pip solo se limitaba a verlo alejarse de él, al igual que sus esperanzas, y cayó de rodillas al frío piso sin despegar sus ojos de él hasta que se le perdió de vista. Se quedó en esa posición durante unos momentos sin verse afectado por una fuerte brisa gélida que hizo volar su gorro y justo cuando este tocó el piso, volvió en sí._

 _-No… ¡NOOO!- volvió a estallar en llanto y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando su frente en el frío pasto y con sus manos arrancaba grandes pedazos de este llegando a enterrarse pedazos de él y de tierra en sus uñas -¡No, no, no!- negaba enérgicamente sintiendo el peor dolor que alguna vez haya sentido -No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER!- su desesperación era tal que comenzó al golpear el piso varias veces contra su frente lastimándosela mucho -¡NO PUEDE SEEERRR!- ahora vio hacia arriba soltando un último desgarrador grito que salía de lo más profundo de su pobre espíritu._

 _Hasta que de repente se quedó en silencio, ya no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara y seguía mirando hacia el cielo nocturno hasta que le comenzó a dar un leve Tic en su ojo izquierdo._

 _-Que… que ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Damien? ¿Dijiste que aún no estás listo para corresponderme y que debes pensarlo?- habló consigo mismo como si aún estuviera hablando con el pelinegro -¡Claro que voy a esperar hasta que estés listo! Sería capaz de esperar toda una eternidad por ti- parece que el dolor de su amor correspondido combinado con esos golpes en la cabeza, han hecho que perdiera la cordura y que comenzara a delirar creyendo que seguía teniendo esa conversación con Damien y oyera lo que quería oír -¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué tampoco quieres seguir esperando? ¡No te preocupe! Sé cómo arreglar eso, solo ten paciencia- se paró, tomo su gorro y sin siquiera limpiarse sus ropas y heridas se fue con una ya tétrica sonrisa en su cara._

 _Había pasado cierto tiempo desde ese suceso y Damien se sentía feliz que su rubio parecía haber superado eso sin mayor problema y parecía que las cosas entre ellos iban a ser las mismas de siempre… estaba totalmente equivocado._

 _De nuevo Pip le pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar en donde según él, encontró algo maravilloso._

 _-¿Dónde está eso maravilloso?- preguntó el oji-rojo mirando de un lado a otro._

 _-Está debajo de ese tronco hueco. Necesito que me ayudes a levantarlo- le pidió. Así que el mayor tomó e tronco y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, logró levantarlo encontrándose solamente con una zanja poco profunda._

 _-Pero si aquí no hay nada, Pip- miró fijamente el hueco muy confundido._

 _-Oh… pero pronto lo habrá- el inglés se le acercó por detrás con un bate de metal y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que cayera al piso inconsciente y con una grave herida sangrante en la cabeza -¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué te siga golpeando para que no te puedas escapar? ¡Excelente! Así me ahorraré muchos problemas._

 _-Hay… ¿Qué pasó…?- Damien lentamente recuperó el conocimiento y vio como Pip empuñó el bate listo para golpearlo -¿Pip… qué haces con eso?- estaba confundido y debido al golpe que recibió, no podía ver muy bien._

 _-Lo necesario para que podamos estar juntos… ¡PARA SIEMPRE!- y sin piedad alguna comenzó a darle golpes tras golpes que herían de muerte al pobre pelinegro y el sonido de sus gritos de súplica y agonía, eran acompañados por el ruido que producían sus huesos romperse y la carne y demás tequillos desgarrándose._

 _-Pip… por-por favor no…- se suplicó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban derramando ríos de lágrimas al ver a su mejor y único amigo tratándolo con tal salvajismo y brutalidad._

 _-Pero si estoy haciendo lo que me pediste, Damien. El método por el cuál estaremos juntos por siempre- la sonrisa "angelical" que puso en ese momento, resultó ser bastante aterradora -¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Quieres que lo hagamos? ¿Aquí en este bosque? Oh Damien…- se ruborizó -Pero nos podrían descubrir… ¿Qué yo puedo ser el activo? ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Sabes, siempre creí que tú serías el único en gozar de esa clase de placer ¡Eres tan considerado al dejarme ser el dominante!- y sin hacerle caso a sus débiles suplicas, le quitó los pantalones manchados de sangre y luego de quitarse los suyos, se posicionó entre sus maltratadas piernas para poder besarlo, acariciarlo y darle leves embestidas sin reserva alguna -Solo trata de relajarte y verás cómo lo gozarás tanto como yo- le abrió las piernas listo para su "Intromisión"._

 _-Pip… no… por favor… no… ¡NOOO!- con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, soltó un grito tan desgarrador como el que soltó el rubio debido a su rechazo._

Y ese fue el comienzo de un infierno en vida para el pobre de Damien. El rubio lo tenía oculto en esa parte del boque que no era frecuentada por nadie más y él iba a visitarlo todos los días para "charlar y tener citas"; no podía pedir ayuda debido a que siempre le ponía algo en la boca que le impedía hablar y debido a que casi todos sus huesos estaban rotos, no podía moverse, ni siquiera para tratar de repelar a los pequeños insectos que literalmente se lo comían vivo.

Después de un tiempo, su cuerpo no dio para más y finalmente murió. Pip, lejos de verse afectado de alguna forma, continuó visitándolo para seguir perversa su labor ya que en su mente retorcida, Damien seguía vivo y en usa sola pieza.

-… y todos nos reímos al ver como Wendy le dio esa golpiza a Cartman- Philip terminó de contar su historia -muy graciosa ¿Cierto?- lo cogió de la cabeza para hacer que asintiera -sabía que te iba a gustar. Pero ahora quieres… ya sabes hacerlo- hizo que asintiera de nuevo -Eres tan complaciente- cerró los ojos y acercó su cara a la de él para darse otro "tierno" en su boca otra vez ignorando lo escatológico que es eso y justo cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse…

-¡Ya no resisto! ¡YA NO RESISTO ESTO! ¡RENUNCIO!- sorpresivamente el cadáver de Damien se levantó y lo empujó bruscamente.

-¡CORTE, CORTE, CORTEEE!- gritó ahora… ¿Luis Carlos Alarcón? Que tiene un megáfono, estaba sentado en una silla y a su alrededor estaban los chicos y chicas de South Park que manejaban grandes cámaras y los focos de iluminación ya que resulta que todo ese drama ¡Se trataba de una película! -¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre interrumpir esta toma, pobre diablo?!- está enfadado.

-¡¿Cómo que "por qué"?! ¡ES POR TODO LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE HACER! Primero tengo que fingir ser un pútrido cadáver de mierda teniendo que aguantar la picazón de este maldito maquillaje y las maricadas que el maricón de Pip me decía. Segundo tuve que ser parte de esa escena tan asquerosamente cursi cuando se "me declaró" y tercero ¡TUVE QUE FINGIR SER VIOLADO POR ÉL! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que es todo esto?! No puedo creer que haya aceptado ser parte de toda esta mierda- el paliducho estaba echando humo de las orejas literalmente hablando.

-Si no mal lo recuerdo, hace unos días cuando Cthullu emergió por segunda vez para causar destrozos no en la Tierra, sino en el Infierno, yo me tomé la molestia de derrotarlo salvándote a ti, a tu maricón padre y a los demás pobres diablos maricas que viven ahí. Y por eso tu "imponente" padre estaba tan agradecido por eso, que accedió a cumplirme cualquier cosa. Tienes suerte de que solo le haya pedido que te prestara para a ti para hacer esta película ¡Así que deja de quejarte!- le exigió el director ya molesto.

-Para ser alguien que siempre afirma "hacer historias diferentes a las que siempre se ven en el fan ficción de South Park" se está tomando muchas molestias para hacer uno de esos dichosos fics con una de las tales clásicas parejas de siempre- Craig escupió veneno.

-¡CÁLLATE CRAIG!- le ordenó el latino ganándose su seña obscena -en caso de que no lo sepas, esta historia tiene una temática que NUNCA ANTES se ha visto en algún fic de South Park, tanto por el asunto de la necrofilia, como el que Pip sea el que tenga los pantalones en la "relación". Es por eso que esta historia es totalmente diferente a lo que un espectador está acostumbrado a ver por estos lados. Además, en el pasado ya he tocado otros temas muy delicados y perturbadores como el incesto, pedofilia y zoofilia, secuestros y violaciones, y ya era hora de que hiciera una historia basada en las otras filias para variar- explicó ya más calmado -ahora todos vuelvan a sus posiciones para repetir la escena- todos regresaron a sus lugares, incluyendo Damien que siguió botando humo de las orejas.

-Oye Alarcón- Stan se le acercó -este asunto no molestaría a… ya sabes, a esas chicas fanáticas del Yaoi al ver que todo esto se trataba de una película y no algo de verdad.

-No te preocupes Stan. Recuerda que para la drama de esta historia me inspiré totalmente en lo ocurrido en un universo paralelo que visité hace poco en donde todo lo que se ha mostrado aquí, sucedió al pie de la letra- rió un poco -aunque no puedo evitar reír al imaginarme las reacciones de las fanáticas del DIP al darse cuenta de que esto es en realidad es una especie de troleada por el Día de los Inocentes; pero bueno, esto solo se puede hacer una vez al año y no pude desaprovechar el momento, solo espero que se lo hayan tomado de la mejor manera posible- tomó el megáfono -¿Todos listos? Luces, cámaras… ¡ACCI…!- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una flecha en llamas se clavó en una de las patas de su silla.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ ESE MALDITO!- gritó una de las tantas fanáticas del DIP acompañada por una horda enfurecida que empuñaba todo tipo de armas y tienen ojos de matador -¡AGÁRRENLO!- todas corrieron hacia él.

-Eh… ¡TOMEMOS UN DESCANSO DE CINCO MINUTOS!- Luis se levantó de su asiento y corrió por su vida esquivando a duras penas todas las cosas que le aventaban.

-Pues creo que no se la tomaron muy bien que digamos- todos rieron por semejante suceso.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 28/12/2015.**

 **Estoy totalmente seguro que más de uno puso una expresión de ¡¿WTF?! Al darse cuenta de que todo este asunto solo se trataba de una película dirigida por mí, es que ese era el truco, hacer que el lector se enfocara tanto en la trama solo para al final le salgo con una troleada de tal magnitud ¡CAYERON INOCENTES PALOMITAS) (Me bajo el párpado derecho y saco la lengua XD)**

 **Pero más allá de esa enorme tomadura de pelo que hice, espero que sí les haya gustado la trama de la película, con ese Pip Yandere teniendo una relación de necrofilia con el pobre diablo de Damien, ya que como dije antes, ya he hecho fics con temas delicados y grotescos en el pasado y tengan por seguro de que algún día haré historias con las demás filias :O**

 **Y también quiero decirles que en estos días subiré otro fic especial como regalo de fin de año :D claro, suponiendo que… ¡ESTA HORDA IRACUNDA NO ME MATE PRIMERO! (sigo corriendo para evitar que me hagan carnitas XD)**


End file.
